Starting over
by Kitsune777
Summary: Me and my friend's take on the YGO universe... warning: Lot's and lot's of OC's.


Well.... I kind of figure I should post this, as it is necessary for understanding the majority of the YGO fan fiction I write with my friends...  
  
So many OC's....  
  
Rowenna and Harpie (Hannah) are both Wheelers. Rowenna is Joey and Serenity's older sister, who was somewhat of a black sheep. Her parent's sent her to live with her uncle and aunt because they wanted nothing to do with her, and blah blah blah (I won't say anything, seeing as she isn't my character, and it's not my place to) and she's in college in England maybe (?) at the time of this fic... Harpie is Joey's cousin who's parents died. Harpie is half Japanese, so the Wheeler's didn't want anything to do with her, either. Sent her to an orphanage. Was eventually adopted by her mother's parents.  
  
Kibou is supposed to be Ryou's twin sister. Don't even ask for the story of how that came to be ee;  
  
Bishi is Seto and Kibou's child. From the future. Yes. We're messed up.  
  
Teeshee is Bishi's best friend (hehe... her name, if you... Japaneseify it is "Deadly tea") and is somehow related to Tristan. Yay for random OC's!! XP She needed erm.... "help" but wasnt getting it, so Bishi took it upon herself to find it for Teeshee. She's still looking. Yeah.  
  
And, now... read on and discover how badly we've messed around with Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh story! XD  
  
======================================  
  
Joey's eyes followed the grey fluff ball. It was much more interesting than Harpie and Serenity's conversation. He watched the little cat jumping around, attempting to stand on top of a red ball. Why can't I be on that side of the fence? Joey thought to himself, sighing. Then I could at least walk to work and talk to SANE people... Joey watched a fat old man walk out into the back yard and yell at the cat. It scampered away.  
  
"Joey? Are you awake in there?" Serenity said, knocking on his head and giggling. "Yoooo hooooo?" Harpie chuckled at this, as well.  
  
Joey turned back to the two. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I asked you a question, silly."  
  
"Oh, sorry... I was..."  
  
"Too busy being stupid?" Harpie grinned.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Harpie, he's not that dumb."  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, just look at that vacant look in his eyes..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Joey yelled, causing his relatives to go silent and stare at the three for a moment before slowly returning to their respective conversations.  
  
"Sorry, big bro."  
  
Joey stood up and walked out of the backyard, not turning back to them. He didn't notice Harpie following him until he was halfway down the street. He turned and looked at her, waiting for her to start talking.  
  
"Sorry... Can I come with you?" She was nervously rubbing her arm.  
  
"Why? Aren't you afraid you'll catch my stupid?"  
  
"He was looking at me again..." Harpie's eyes cast to the ground. Joey, now looking more frustrated than before, nodded and allowed her to catch up to him before he started walking again.  
  
Their uncle, who was part of the family after marrying their aunt, was the biggest pervert, and found it fun trying to chat up Harpie and Serenity. Last he remembered, his older sister Rowenna, feel victim to the sicko, as well. None of the girls wanted to say anything to their parents, or any other family member for that matter, because they knew they wouldn't believe them. Joey knew that, too, but lately had been so bothered by it he was almost ready to attack the man.  
  
"Wait, you left Serenity there!?"  
  
"Your mom was getting ready to bring her back."  
  
Joey looked relieved. There was an awkward silence between the two as they kept walking.  
  
======================================  
  
"Bingo!" Teeshee shouted, cheerfully placing her piece onto a space on the board.  
  
"No, that's not how you play chess, Teeshee..." Yugi calmly said, trying not to chuckle at her. Bishi, who was standing behind Yugi, looked frustrated with her friend, who just happened to be dumber than a paperweight.  
  
"Look, you move one of these pieces forward first. Their called pawns." Bishi explained for the third time, pushing a cream-coloured pawn forward on the board two spaces. Yugi was actually surprised at how good Bishi was at this game.  
  
"Maybe she should stick to Duel Monsters?"  
  
Bishi sighed at walked away as Teeshee started laughing insanely, at the shape of the Queen. Yugi pushed out his chair and followed her. Bishi and Teeshee had recently become tenants at the shop, along with Joey who moved out of his fathers apartment for obvious reasons, and Tea who's parents were sightseeing in a jungle somewhere in South America. "I don't get how she can be such an expert at Duel Monsters, but can't grasp the concept of go fish, in the least!"  
  
"Well, chess is a really hard game," Yugi almost mumbled.  
  
"But Duel Monsters is harder! It's like she's got that personality thing..."  
  
"Muiltiple personalities?" Yugi finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, that." Bishi nodded, sitting on the couch.  
  
Yugi hopped onto the couch next to her, his feet not quite touching the ground. "Well, you know... when I duel I become a completely different person. Maybe the same thing happens to her?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
The doorbell interrupted their conversation. Yugi jumped off the couch and happily marched to the door, looking up at their visitors.  
  
"Hey, Yug."  
  
"Hi, Joey," Yugi said, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Why'd you ring the doorbell?"  
  
Joey simply pointed to the blue-haired girl standing next to him. "She did it."  
  
"Oh... who's this?" Yugi said, looking up at her.  
  
She extended her hand and chirped, "Harpie," before Joey could respond for her.  
  
"I'm Yugi." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Yeah... this is my cousin. We kinda... ran away from the reunion." Joey scratched at his hair nervously.  
  
"Oh. That's fine. Me and Bishi were just... showing Teeshee how to play chess."  
  
"Again?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Yes, again," he stepped away from the door, letting the two Wheeler cousins in. "We were hoping she'd understand it better this time."  
  
Joey snorted. "Yeah, seventeenth time's a charm."  
  
"Hi Bishi." Harpie waved at Bishi on the couch, who promptly stood to give Joey a hug.  
  
"Hi Harpie," She replied, boredly. She then wrapped her arms around Joey's neck, and her tone became more seductive, "Joey."  
  
Harpie rolled her eyes and stepped away from the two, who were now preoccupied in becoming one person, or so it seemed by the way they were shoving their mouths on each other. Harpie decided it would be best to try and make conversation with Yugi, who was on the couch. She moved next to him and waited a second, but before she could start conversation, Yugi did.  
  
"So you moved here from America?"  
  
"Oh... Well, that was a while ago. I just transferred schools, because my old one was... too...Eh, nevermind."  
  
"Oh. I see. And you transferred to Domino?"  
  
"Uh-huh," She grumbled, narrowing her eyes at the otherside of the room, even though there was nothing there.  
  
"So you're gonna be in me and Joey's class?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Let me tell you, I'm thrilled about going to school with my cousin," She mumbled, sounding very sarcastic.  
  
Yugi chuckled, nervously. "I bet."  
  
"I mean, I love him to death... but he's so stupid most of the time!"  
  
There was a grunt of disapproval from one of the two on the other side of the room, but it turned into something similar to a moan. Harpie gagged.  
  
"Stupid isn't the word I'd use. Maybe just..."  
  
"Lacking in some areas?" Harpie offered, giggling.  
  
Bishi broke off from Joey, leaving him needing air. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and looked at Harpie, "What he lacks in brains he makes up for in other places." She untangled herself from the other blonde and disappeared upstairs.  
  
"Man, she's great," Joey said when she was out of sight. Yugi and Harpie glanced at each other, not sure how to respond to that.  
  
"So, Joey, what happened to work?"  
  
"Eh.. so what if I'm late?"  
  
"You know, I bet Bishi frowns on guys who can't keep a job," Harpie said, teasingly.  
  
"Ey, I ain't lost it, yet!" He snapped in reply. He folded his arms across his chest and sat, pouting.  
  
Yugi sighed. "At the rate you're going, you're gonna."  
  
"It's not that bad," Joey started. "I just forget about it sometimes, and end up kinda late."  
  
Bishi was back downstairs a moment later, wearing a very short white t-shirt, and very small shorts. She was ready for work.  
  
"Bishi, are you wearing a bra?" Harpie asked, confused as to why she would get more undressed than dressed for work.  
  
"Nope." Bishi parted her hair in the back, and turned around so Harpie could see the back of her shirt.  
  
"Hooters?!" Harpie exclaimed, a look of slight disgust on her face.  
  
"Yeah. It's where me and Joey met." Bishi smiled at Joey. Joey smiled back, his attentions not on her face.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"Lookie! Lookie! I made them pretty, Yugi!" Teeshee yelled, scampering over to the couch and grabbing Yugi's arm. She dragged him back to the table where the chess board lay, and pointed at it, proudly. Yugi looked confused.  
  
"Um, that's... very nice, Teeshee."  
  
"It's a black cat!" She traced the outline of what was supposed to be a cat, arranged with the black and white chess pieces.  
  
"It looks like a frog." Yugi heard Joey whisper to the girls. Bishi giggled, and Teeshee seemed blissfully oblivious to the comment. Yugi didn't see anything.  
  
"Um, Teeshee, I think you should probably go play in your room for a little while, while we pick up your game." Bishi said, leading Teeshee up to their flat.  
  
"So why does Teeshee live with you all, again?" Harpie asked Yugi after making sure her and Bishi were out of range.  
  
"Bishi's been looking for.... help for her for some time now. But we're letting her stay here because Bishi's been working two jobs to pay for both of their rent."  
  
"That's so nice of her!"  
  
"So nice of who?"  
  
Harpie turned and saw Bishi with an annoyed look on her face, still clad in her Hooters shirt and very small shorts. "Uh... no one! And Uh... I should be going. Auntie's going to wonder where I am if I don't go back soon."  
  
"Yeah, tell dad I'm stayin' here, okay?" Joey said.  
  
======================================  
  
"So, who's up for another round of the cow game?!"  
  
"Ugh... Da, do we really need to keep playing car games like this?"  
  
".....You were having fun with the alphabet game, though, Kibou?"  
  
"We've been doing this since we were five!"  
  
"And doesn't it bring back wonderful memories..."  
  
Kibou rolled her eyes and sunk back in her seat. Maybe it was the fact that she was 15 now, but mooing and barking to get points seemed dumb. She looked at Malik, who seemed utterly amused by all of it.  
  
"Well? How about I spy?"  
  
Ryou chuckled, "Da, Kibou and Malik seem pretty bored with the games. Maybe we should give them a rest."  
  
"I guess you're right, son. After all, too much amusement could put them to sleep, and we wouldn't want that to happen before we get to the reunion!"  
  
"Oh, of course we wouldn't." Kibou said, her voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
"Uhm... Da, she was..." Ryou mumbled, but stopped, probably not wanting to upset his father.  
  
"What, son? Speak up?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
The next few minutes were filled with a rather nice silence. Silence didn't come often when they were around their dad, though. Because of his mother and their wives, Da and his brothers all developed what Kibou referred to as verbal diarrhoea. They had to be talking. Constantly. Even if what they were saying made no sense. They just had to have something coming out of their mouths. Which made reunions interesting. And loud.  
  
"Thank you again, Mr. Bakura, for letting me come with you." Malik said, in his best suck up voice.  
  
"Oh, it's perfectly fine, Malik. Besides," he said, putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Ryou tends to hide off in the corner by himself, so I figure he'll be better off if he has someone with him to drag him out every once in a while. You know what I mean?" Ryou smiled nervously back at Malik fromt the front seat.  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
"So you guys up for some I spy now, or what?"  
  
"No, Da." Kibou laughed. "Just put the radio on or something."  
  
======================================  
  
Yaaaay! One Chappyter!! XD If you think I should continue, please let me know? -coughREVIEWcough-

Yeah, something got messed up when I transferred it on here, and the indents for the paragraphs arent showing up. If I fiure out how to fix that, then I will, but for now I think you might have to deal with it x.x;

And yes, I did enjoy making Ryou's father a tad.... daft. n.n; hahah....


End file.
